


[Fanmix] (love, love will lead you by the hand)

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic mix for "Into a White and Soundless Place" by cm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] (love, love will lead you by the hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into a White and Soundless Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029852) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



> Cover art credit goes to [Carthl](http://carthl.tumblr.com/), with <3\. 
> 
> Also available [on Dreamwidth](http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/96091.html).

  


1\. Helios: **Sons Of Light And Darkness**

2\. Ari Hest: **Broken Voices**  
Only what you feel is the real thing  
And only what you know deep within  
Should you once escape - you'll come racing back to me  
I will layer on new skin

3\. Track and Field: **Running Up That Hill**  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?

4\. Deftones: **Change (In the House of Flies)**  
I've watched you change  
I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed

5\. Craig Armstrong with Elizabeth Fraser: **This Love**  
I'm gonna fall again, love  
It doesn't mean a thing  
Think I'm gonna fall again

6\. MONO: **Follow the Map**

7\. Sara Bareilles: **Gravity**  
Here I am and I stand so tall  
Just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me

8\. The Album Leaf: **Into The Sea**

9\. The Mountain Goats: **Love Love Love**  
Some moments last forever  
But some flare out  
With love love love


End file.
